Thumb Wrestling Federation
Thumb Wrestling Federation began in 2006 in the United Kingdom for generally as known as TWF. Team TWF 'Vini Vidi Victory' Originally a rebellious wrestler from a bad environment, Vini was once part of a rowdy gang that oppresses anyone inferior in their vicinity, he is the protagonist of the cartoon series. Upon entering a gym, Vini rejuvenated himself and became devoted in protecting defenceless individuals. He then founded the Mighty Dexteras and became its leader. He's signature move is the Vini Vidi Vada Voom. With it, he strikes the opponent left and right three times before pinning them. He was active in the first and second season but didn't participate in the third. His name is somewhat based on Veni Vidi Vici, the Latin version of Julius Caesar's quote''.'' 'Hometown Huck' Hometown Huck is a fighter from Omaha, Nebraska. Prior to his wrestling career, Huck helps others or called numbers at bingo games. When entering the arena, he has a way of greeting other by calling out names of places (e.g. countries or cities). Huck, along with Vini Vidi Victory, also serves as a judge for newcomers who wish to join the The Mighty Dexteras. His signature move is the Hometown Shuffle. he winds up and then lands blows on the opponent in a fanciful way every time his fans utter the name of the move, and then ultimately pinning the opponent. In a match against Bucks Gazillion, it is shown that Huck can't perform the Hometown Shuffle without fan support (Bucks silenced them by giving ice cream, thus resulting Huck's defeat). He was the winner of the inaugural TWF tournament. In season 5 against The Cheetah, he doesn't like fan as well he born in Los Angeles and his Omaha fans has lies and his audience has booed everywhere. In the match against Mugsy Thumbscrew, his fans doesn't like in Louisville to cheer up and he booed everyone in the match. 'Mr. Extremo' Jimmy Median, best known by his screen name Mr. Extremo, was once an individual who only possessed ordinary qualities. Because of this, his friends made fun of him. One day, he made a name of himself when he accidentally stepped on a skateboard causing him to go airborne. Thus, he won his friends' respects. Mr. Extremo engaged himself in extreme sports and later entered the TWF. His face looks pretty much like a musician of a heavy metal rock band. His specialties in the ring include flying by using his jet pack. He made his debut in the second tournament as well as winning it. He is also the only wrestler to win more than one tournament, having won the Season 4 tournament as well. 'Face-Off Phil' Face-Off Phil formerly was hockey player from Canada. He was then recruited by the Dexteras who were impressed by his performances and assumed he would make a good wrestler. He also has a 'habit' to enrage when someone insults him by insulting his country Canada, a hockey Sport, his weird accent, and by calling him 'hot-head' due to his hyperactive personality. He is the second wrestler to have a face that's patterned after a flag, which in this case the Canadian flag (the first one being James Montgomerie Flag whose face is patterned after the American flag). One of his super moves is the Manitoba Mauler, which is composed two straight punches and a downward punch before pinning the opponent. Another one is the Slap Shot Slammer that's performed by projecting four hockey pucks onto the opponent using his hockey stick (Senator Skull once emulated this move in a match). 'Wasabi' Wasabi is an individual who excels in poetry. Not so popular in school, most students wouldn't socialize with her. Therefore, she spent most of her time writing in her journal. Overtime, her literature skills, particularly in poetry, picked up. Upon reciting some of her works on stage, she at last gained some attention. For some reason, she joined the Dexteras; in the battle series she is the weakest major. As a wrestler, her signature move is called the Best Poem Ever which she whispers into the ears of an opponent. Although the words of the poem were never revealed, its positive meaning can incapacitate any foe (except Senator Skull and Dwayne Bramage, they're immune to it) through fascination for a limited amount of time, allowing Wasabi to attack with ease. It's also hinted that Pinky has a crush on her, and ironically most of her matches are not won by 100% from herself. She won most matches because of Pinky's help or luck. Her name is a reference to a hot and spicy vegetable from Japan. She was based on Alundra Blayze. 'Danny Kaboom' Danny is the explosives expert of the Dexteras. He specializes in bombs and explosives. He was bested by N Fuego and Queen Nefercreepy in the second and third tournament. He defeated Evil Ira in season 4 and beat Mugsy Thumbscrew in the quarter-finals of the same season. Then, lost to The Visitor in the same season. He is tight and so sleek he defeat Newest Sinistra, The Black Knight Then, lost to The Big Time in the Season 5 quarterfinals. His signature move is the Explosive Dynamite Bombs. It smashes the bomb to opponent, he also appeared at the Dextera HQ episode that he is practicing his demolition. 'Cleat Cunningham' A British Dextera football player with a dextera help. Beat Big bad Billy Goatetsky, Isty Bitsy, Senator Skull and The Big Time. Season 5's champion. he's the new major in the season they debut. He became the main character of season 5. His signature move is The Legendary Kick. He kicks soccer balls into his opponent's face. Then he kicks them and pins them for the win. Cleat was born with football skills and intens of Age, finally he comes as a Football captain for his Club later the ref expects no handball all but finished, Cleat join up His Fighting with the Dexteras to earn another TWF Championship However in The Semifinals Senator skull Accused Cleat as the Attacker Who Beat up Mr. Extremo but was all a Lie Until in the finals Pinky found senator skull's Evil Plans and Cleat's Journal about how long cleat Been he was learning American culture with Colonel cossack he has his duty to help the Dexteras, However the Dexteras saved Cleat and Cleat Reglins as a Team Member Of Sport. Category:2006 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:Drama Category:American Real World Category:Fighting Category:Warner Bros Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Shows